full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaegers
The Jaeugta, known colloquially as the Jaegers, are an extraterrestrial species characterized by their hunting of other dangerous species for sport and honor, including either humans or Lycans. They are a sentient, humanoid race that breathe an atmosphere similar to that of Earth's, but possess a level of technological advancement far in excess of anything available to humans. The Jaegers stalk and kill their prey using a combination of highly advanced technology, such as active camouflage, energy weapons, and nano-tech armor, combined with traditional ancient weapons, such as blades, spears, and nets. The Jaegers often ritualistically mutilate their victims and usually claim their quarry's skull and sometimes along with their spine, as a trophy. Capable of interstellar travel in star ships, the Jaegers have hunted on Earth for centuries and have also had prior contact with the ones called the Creators. They have been known to deliberately breed Xenecromorphs in order to hunt them, often as part of initiation rituals for young Jaegers. Characteristics Jaegers almost always operate alone, exceptions being when young Jaegers undertake their first Hunt as a means of initiation, although even then each member of the group is expected to hunt for and by himself. When hunting, Jaegers notably follow a strict code of honor that dictates the manner in which they will hunt their prey. Biology and physical abilities Jaegers are bipedal humanoids, physically distinguishable from humans by their greater height, dead pale skin, and their faces, which feature arthropod-like mandibles and no visible nose. The purpose of the distinctive mandibles is unclear; some have proposed they may be used in reproduction or mating rituals. Some Jaegers have also been seen to possess sparse, coarse facial hair on their cheeks and above the eyes. While generally uniform, each Jaegers' physical appearance includes a number of subtle variations, akin to human genetic diversity. Similarly, while Jaegers heights vary, they are typically over 7 feet tall, although some have been known to grow to 8 feet or taller, while the females are at a height of six feet. The species' pale leather-like skin is a result of nanotech implants that allow them to be symbiotically connected to their armor. Because of the nanotech enhancements, their bodies are resilient to damage, capable of recovering from multiple gunshot wounds with minimal or even no medical attention, and surviving radiation doses which would be fatal to humans. They are also highly resilient to most bacteria and viruses. They are incredibly strong, easily capable of outmatching a conditioned adult human male in unarmed combat, and able to land blows that can shatter solid concrete. They are capable of tearing a human's head and spine from the body with little effort, while some larger specimens have been capable of tearing a human body in half using only their bare hands. This strength evidently extends to their lower bodies as well, as Jaegers have been seen to jump up to three times their own height, and are capable of falling up to ten times their height and landing safely on their feet. They are also skilled climbers, and in fact appear to prefer moving at height through trees or across rooftops in pursuit of prey. Though capable of surviving exposure in Antarctic temperatures for an extended period of time, it is implied that Jaegers have a preference for hot equatorial climates. Their blood is luminescent phosphor blue in color, and has the capacity to partially neutralise the infectional properties of Xenecromorph blood. It has also been shown to bestow significant life-giving properties on humans, capable of extending a person's lifespan beyond what would normally be possible. It is thought Jaeugta may be cold-blooded, hence their documented affinity for hot, humid conditions. Jaegers' vision operates mainly in the infrared portion of the electromagnetic spectrum; they can easily detect heat differentials in their surroundings but are unable to easily distinguish among objects of the same relative temperature. A Jaeger's helmet increases its ability to see in a variety of spectrums, ranging from the low infrared to the high ultraviolet, and also filters the ambient heat from the area, allowing them to see things with greater clarity and detail. While they are capable of breathing Earth's atmosphere, some use a breathing mask after loss of their helmet. Their dietary habits are mostly carnivorous. While the maximum or typical lifespan of a Jaeger is not known, it is accepted as being in excess of human lifespans, and it has been implied that Jaeger Elders can live for hundreds to thousands of years. Speech, Language, and Communication Jaegers possess their own language, both in spoken and written form, the former of which resembles someone speaking backwards. Jaegers are also known to imitate human speech that they overhear. It is unclear to what degree a typical Jaeger can comprehend this speech, although the creatures at least seem to hold some understanding of the language as they have been known to repeat phrases at vaguely appropriate times as a form of communication with prey. Older Jaegers with more experience among humans have on occasion been known to actually learn to speak English, at least to a limited extent. There is evidence that Jaegers understand the concept of humor. Clothing and Armor Jaeger clothing and armor can be as varied as the physical appearance of Jaegers themselves and appears to be based largely on personal preference of the individual. Perhaps the most recognizable aspect of a Jaeger's armor is its Bio-Mask, the outward design of which can range from simple and utilitarian to elaborate and decorative. Another common piece of Jaeugta clothing is a heated wire mesh under suit under the armor with temperature control elements to help the Jaeger adapt to the harshest of cold environments. Other items, such as metallic armor plates and bandoleers for weapons, including grenades, are applied over the top of this mesh. Wrist gauntlets provide a number of weapons, including retractable blades and self-destruct explosives, as well as computerized control for many of the Jaeger's systems. Technology Jaeger Technology is distinctive in many respects, not least of which is its ornate, tribal appearance masking deadly, sophisticated weaponry. However, despite the species' obvious technological prowess, including access to adaptive camoflauge and plasma weaponry, traditional, ancient weapons, such as knives and spears, are still employed widely (and apparently considered by Jaegers to be more "honorable" than advanced technology). Category:Aliens